


Brand New Day

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff in Rome, Oral Sex, Roman Holiday Inspired, Vaginal Fingering, Wine, amalfi, barcelona, blowjob, dancing in the streets, southern italy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: Sequel to Third Time's the Charm, Brand New Day tells the story of your travels with Brian around Europe, after you made the decision to choose him over his twin, Younghyun.





	1. Barcelona

Spain.

Saturday night.

The streets were alive, illuminated by rows and rows of string lights hanging from overhead. Music played; people chattered. The aroma in the air, of Spanish delicacies and alcohol.

Brian had taken you to dine outdoors, boasting of the city’s charm on such a night, and Barcelona was indeed nothing short of charming. The city's rich culture did not disappoint. Everything, from the food to the ambiance was perfect—everything, but the weather.

The air was warm and humid; your hair clinging to your skin, heavy with perspiration. You’re glad you’d worn that spaghetti-strapped sundress, or you would have been swimming in your own sweat. Aside from you, no one seemed to mind the stifling weather. Everyone else was making merry, dancing on the streets to the music of a live band playing.

You had your eyes on a particular couple, probably in their 60s—their steps out of beat, bodies pressed close to one another, dancing to their own rhythm, without a care in the world.

“Feeling hot?” Brian’s voice emerges out of nowhere, disrupting your thoughts. He moves your hair aside and slides something cold down your neck.

“Mmm… That feels so good babe. What took you so long?”

“I made you a glass of sangria.” He places the drink in front of you; his hands, cool to the touch, returning to your shoulders.

You take a sip of the alcoholic beverage, stretching your neck to the side, encouraging him to blow on your nape, to which he obliged.

“Much better?”

You nod, relishing the feeling of his breath on your skin; of the refreshing drink down your throat.

His hands climb up to your scalp to massage you, before gathering your hair and tying it into a ponytail using a bracelet from his wrist.

“Thanks babe.” You press your lips onto his, as he bends down to kiss you.

“If it’s getting too hot, we can always-”

His words are cut short when a woman appears behind him, her hand slithering down his chest.

“Do you want to dance?” she whispers in his ear in Spanish.

You raise an eyebrow at Brian. He’s smirking, as if he’s enjoying the way he was being touched. You give him a threatening look.

_Do something about that smile on your face before I wipe it off of you._

“What?!” he mouths, holding back laughter at the look of jealousy written all over your face.

“She seems to be boring you,” the woman goes on to say. Her thick accent, making your blood boil. “I can make tonight worth your while…”

“Excuse me, but you’re trespassing,” you confront her in fluent Spanish.

You get up from your seat, reaching across the table to grab her wrist, taking her hand off Brian. “He’s mine. And he’s not bored. In fact, we were just about to dance.”

You take Brian by the hand, pulling him into the middle of the street and further among the dancing crowd, until the woman was out of sight.

“Y/N, what was that all about?!” he laughs as he watches you sway your hips to the beat of the music.

You simply shrug, a smug smile on your face. You grab his hands and place them on your hips, while you slid your hands up his chest, feeling his solid muscles through his shirt.

You hear him chuckling as he turns you around, taking you wrists and slowly raising them above your head. He presses his body to yours, grinding his hips to the beat of the song.

“So soon Brian?” You grin, feeling his erection rubbing you from behind.

He doesn’t reply, but instead leaves your arms in the air, his hands travelling downwards—fingertips grazing your arms, palms caressing the sides of your chest, one hand discreetly fondling a breast, continuing down your waist and onto your hips. He squeezes you there and pulls you to him.

You gasp.

_This tease!_

He wraps his hands around your waist, the both of you still swaying to the music, your hands now on his nape, playing with the wisps of his hair. Your breath hitches when you feel his hand moving downwards.

“I want to fuck you right here,” he whispers in your ear as he cups your sex through your dress, quickly letting go to spin you around.

“Brian!” You laugh as you collide onto his chest. “You’re so horny, I love it,” you whisper.

Something wet suddenly hits your skin. You look up. A raindrop falls on your face.

The crowd begins to disperse, taking shelter inside restaurants.

“Let’s go!” He grabs your hand as rain pours, but you merely laugh, tugging his hand and letting him twirl you around, the rain cooling your hot and sticky skin.

He shakes his head, amused by your free-spirited antics. He removes his leather jacket to cover your chest before you could get completely drenched, your dress already beginning to cling to your body.

“Let’s get a cab!” You urge him, looking up into his eyes, water from his hair dripping down his face. Your futile attempts to wipe him dry before kissing his lips, makes him laugh and kiss the tip of your nose.

“I love it when you read my mind. I can’t wait to take you tonight, Y/N.”

 

By the time he unlocks your hotel room, you’re both already shivering from the cold. You quickly remove your clothes and change into the bathrobe on your bed, taking a towel to dry your hair.

“Y/N...”

You hear him call your name; the sound of water running from the bathroom. You take a peek inside and find him sitting in the tub—his eyes closed, body relaxed.

You undress, letting your robe fall to the tiled floor, tiptoeing your way to join him.

His eyes open lazily, squinting as you lowered yourself into the water, straddling him.

“Y/N, I never knew you spoke fluent Spanish.” He caresses your body with his eyes, from your flushed face, to the long column of your neck, to the mounds of flesh partly hidden beneath the water.

“You never asked."

“You sound so sexy… Not to mention how much sexier you look when you’re jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous Brian. I was simply claiming what’s rightfully mine.”

“Were you now?” He pulls you closer, until your bodies were flushed, chest to chest, your breasts touching him. You can feel his manhood right at your entrance, but he doesn’t make a move to enter you. Instead, he bites your lower lip, chewing playfully before releasing it with a snap.

“I should learn how to make you jealous then.”

“Brian…” You frown.

He laughs, throwing his head back. It annoys you how he can read you so easily, how he’s got you wrapped around his fingers—how he can laugh just like that.

You move away from him, sliding lower and lower, until your hand finds what it’s looking for. Holding onto the base of his shaft, you plunge underneath the water, opening your mouth just enough for you to suck on his dick. Holding your breath, you bob your head up and down a couple of times, until you can’t hold it any longer, resurfacing for air, sputtering.

A smirk forms at the corner of your lips. Brian’s face, devoid of any signs of laughter, replaced with a lazy, sultry look, as if ready to pounce on you.

As your focus returns, he pivots you, swiftly taking you from behind. You gasp, unprepared. He had you on his lap, your back plastered to his chest, his member firmly sheathed in your womanhood. He hugs your waist, fondling your breasts, sucking your neck. The sloppy noises heightening your senses as he sucks both water and skin on your flesh. He doesn’t move, contented just to have himself buried deep inside of you, filling you up and stretching you out with his velvety warmth.

“Brian…” you moan, about to grind your hips. But he stops you, steadies you by wrapping his arm tighter around your waist, the other hand stroking the inside of your thighs. You mewl into his touch.

“No. Not yet baby… Not until I wash you up.”

He takes a sponge from the edge of the tub and dips it into the bubbly water, slathering it tantalizingly onto your shoulders. He trails feather light touches up your spine and onto your shoulder blades, continuing up your neck and all the way to your jawline. And in a calculated move, he descends, slowly moving the sponge back down your neck and onto the mounds of your breasts, drawing circular motions, until he brings it to your nipples and begins rubbing it every so lightly.

The sensation was so pleasurable, so wildly erotic, that you arch your back and moan. The softness of the sponge and the way he was rubbing, so arousing, he had you whimpering the whole time. He repeats the same motion on your other breast, eliciting the same response from you, a moan, a whimper, almost lifting yourself off of him, if he hadn’t been holding you down, your body begging for the growing hunger within to be satiated. You couldn’t be contained, writhing and moaning, while Brian gently stimulated your nipples with the sponge, his hand around your waist seductively creeping down between your legs to rub on your clit.

“B-Bri, please! You're... you're driving me insane! Fuck me now!”

His breath catches, but he takes your heed, pulling the plug to the drain. You hold on tight to the tub’s edges, anticipating, eager to take on the force of Brian’s desires and wants.

And Brian does want—need to fuck you. He holds your hips before the water even fully drains and begins pounding you from behind. In and out he moves, ramming with every buck of his hips; each movement accompanied by grunts and guttural moans. He pulls out, only to slam into you again, and again, and again. And you, with the desire to have him deeper inside of you, pushes down, with his every thrust. Until he finds the right angle and every move he makes hits that bundle of nerves, making your flesh shiver and hum.

You near your climax with every stroke of Brian’s manhood, that delicious warmth, sliding smoothly in and out of you. Until his thrusts become more powerful, and you find yourself grunting with him, caught up in the fire building inside of you. And in one final, strong snap of his hips upward, you cry out, the spring coiling within you releasing; your body convulsing in his arms.

Brian, for the most part, was in sync with you and after a few more thrusts, your walls squeeze tight around him one last time and he shouts your name, collapsing on your back.

 

“Barcelona takes first place.”

“What are you talking about babe?” He takes a big fluffy towel, drying your back before wrapping you in it.

“Nothing… Just looking forward to where you’ll be taking me next.” You take a towel and rub his hair vigorously, making him groan. You giggle watching him struggle to stop you, until he sweeps you off your feet and into his arms.

“It’s bedtime for you then. We have the first flight out tomorrow.”

“Really?! Where to?”

“It’s a secret.”

“I’ll give you a blow-”

“No. Go to sleep.”

“Brian… please…”

“That’s not going to work with me.”

You stare at him with a pout in your face, and he stares back, his expression beginning to soften, until he gives in, whispering in your ear your next destination. You squeal out of excitement, wrapping your arms around his neck to reach for his lips.

“Happy?”

You nod.

He kisses your forehead.

“Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Brian.”


	2. Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the movie Roman Holiday.

“Your highness, I was wondering what was taking you so long!” Brian bows as you step out the double doors of the hotel.

You run towards him, stopping a short distance to twirl around and show off your outfit: white button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up, long circle skirt cinched at your waist with a belt, flat strappy sandals for comfort and style, and Brian’s own bandana around your neck.

He was grinning as you came to a stop, pulling you by the hips to bring you closer to him, contentedly admiring you, as if you haven’t seen each other in years. As if last night’s tryst after seeing the Colosseum had been years ago.

With the proximity between the two of you, you could admire him in the same way—staring into his eyes. If he smiled a bit more they would have disappeared, but he was smiling just enough for you to notice how his eyes were really a shade of brown, instead of black, the light from the sun hitting them just right. Notice how they formed crescents, how wrinkles appeared at the corners. Notice, how they could make your heart beat faster, make you feel things you normally don’t.

“You look gorgeous Smitty,” Brian says softly, keeping his gaze on you. It must be some kind of magic, but Brian always had this ability to make you feel like you’re the only person in the room—a week ago in Barcelona, today, it’s on the streets of Rome.

“Why thank you Mr. Bradley. You look dashing yourself.” You place a kiss on his lips, a thank you for patiently waiting for me kiss. “And you even rented a Vespa, just like in the movie! Brian you didn’t have to. Watching a black and white film with me was more than enough...”

“It seemed the thing to do,” he copies the lead actor’s line, and it makes you laugh, makes you kiss him again.

He wears a helmet on you and lets you climb onto the scooter, bringing your hands resting on his shoulders around his waist.

“Ready?”

 

Brian brings you to the market, much to your excitement. He lets you lead the way, allowing you to pull on his hand as you made your way among the throng of tourists. Vendors left and right, offering you their items at bargain prices, but you would only smile and politely turn them down. Everything looked tempting to buy, but they weren’t what you needed. It wasn’t until you walked a bit further up the street that you found what you were looking for.

“Brian, look a camera shop! Brian?”

You were about to squeeze his hand, but you realized you weren’t holding him anymore, he wasn’t even beside you. Craning your neck, you search for him in the crowd, tracing back your steps from memory, until you found him standing right beside a flower shop, looking around, probably also searching for you. He looks your way and you quickly crouch, hiding from him on purpose. You were much closer to the camera shop anyway, it would be quite pointless going back and forth. He would probably still be standing there when you’re done.

“I’ll be quick Brian, don’t go anywhere...”

 

You swore it hadn’t been 5 minutes since you’d gone in and out that shop, a disposable camera now in hand, but when you scan the crowd, Brian’s not where you’d last seen him.

You head to the flower shop and ask the owner if he had seen a man—tall, wearing a denim jacket, his hair black and messy. You went on describing Brian, trying to remember what color he wore under his jacket, but failing, so you rambled on about his monolids and the moles on his ears instead. The florist nods, much to your relief, pointing towards an alley.

“Grazie mille!” you thank him in the little Italian, Brian had taught you, and hurry off to follow his lead.

Just as the man had said, you find Brian walking through an alley, peering inside a store, scratching the back of his head. You almost call his name when you realize it’s the perfect opportunity for you to use your camera. A candid photo of Brian, for your first shot.  

You press the shutter and the camera obnoxiously whirs, enough to make him take notice and turn around.

“Hey handsome…”

“Y/N!”

The way he shouts your name startles you. He walks up to you, eyes dead set, lips pursed. He pulls you into an embrace, quite strongly that you collide into his chest.

“Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“Brian…”

“You aren’t scared of anything, are you? Weren’t you afraid of getting lost?! Maybe you’re forgetting we aren’t in Spain anymore, Y/N! You can’t use your Spanish here.”

“Babe…”

“What?”

“Has anyone ever told you look so hot when you’re angry?”

“Don’t change the topic.”

“I’m sorry Brian, I won’t go off wandering on my own again.” You kiss him on the lips to keep him quiet, hoping to appease him. And it was working, you could feel the tension ebbing with every kiss, as he slowly responds—a little less lips, a little more tongue.

“I think we’re doing too much PDA now...” You pull away to look down. A child eating a gelato was staring at the two of you. “I’m suddenly craving for a gelato...”

You start to walk off, but Brian grabs your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours.

“Not so fast, I’m not losing you again.”

 

On your way to the gelato stand, you pass by the flower shop, and this time the owner recognizes the both of you, greeting you cheerfully.

“Aha! You found him!”

“Yes I have! I came by to say thank you.”

“Glad I could be of help! How about a bouquet to celebrate this occasion? The roses are famous with the ladies.”

“Oh no, thank you! I can’t afford that right now…” Your voice trails off as you admire the carnations sitting beside the roses.

“Ah! I see you are interested in the carnations. Did you know that these red ones symbolize deep love and affection? And much cheaper than the roses! How about a bouquet of these?”

“They do look lovely… But maybe some other time.”

You tug Brian’s hand, but he moves infront of you, taking a stem and paying for it before you could stop him.

“Babe, you keep spoiling me,” you mumble as he kisses your forehead, making you blush the same shade as the flower he had given you.

“If I lose you, I’ll ask around for the woman with the red flower.”

“How convenient.” You laugh, knowing deep inside he’s hiding his thoughtfulness. “I want to see if it works...”

You try to break free, preparing to run once you do, but he pulls your hand and slings his arm over your shoulder, tucking you right beside him.

“So, you were saying?”

 

With a gelato now in hand, and Brian’s in the other, you walk up the Spanish Steps, finding a good spot to sit amidst the flock of people.

Before you could sit down beside him, he places a hand on your back and settles you one step lower, letting you sit inbetween his legs, catching you by surprise.

“Somehow I didn’t imagine you to be the type who would enjoy flowers,” he whispers, before taking a bite off your gelato.

“So, what do you peg me for?” You look up at him, leaning comfortably on his leg.

“More like a food kind of girl. Chocolates, gelatos, my d...” He clears his throat, “drinks.”

“Smooth Brian, very. That’s a church right behind us.”

He laughs, that hearty sound you're beginning to associate him with whenever he finds something so delightful. That infectious laughter that makes you smile everytime.

“Why do you have so many assumptions about me, when you don't even know me?" you ask out of pure curiosity, but it’s enough to make him fall silent. The sudden change in the atmosphere making you wish you’d never spoken at all. You attempt to change the topic, strike up a new conversation, when he suddenly crouches down, hugging you from behind, your body flushed to his, his lips right by your ears.

“Don't worry babe,” he whispers, “I've got all the time in the world to get to know you.”

 

Your last sightseeing stop was at the Trevi Fountain, the coins in your pocket, tossed in to make a wish or two.

“What did you wish for?” Brian asks.

“To stay here forever… I know it sounds silly, but it’s just a wish anyway.”

“Y/N, I may not be able to make that wish come true, but let me make this a trip you’ll never forget.”

 

You hop onto the Vespa for what could be the last time. The thought of your roman holiday ending in a few hours suddenly making you feel bolder, making you dare to do what you’ve always wanted. You remove your helmet and spread your arms wide open, your hair blowing in the wind, the breeze against your skin. It felt surreal, like that moment had come straight out of a movie. Until Brian turns a corner and the scooter leans, making you yelp and grab onto him.

“You little daredevil!” He raises his voice, checking on you from the rearview mirror. He stops at the curb and begins lecturing you about safety, buckling your helmet back on. _If you get hurt I’m going to have to answer to your parents, have you ever thought about that? And they don’t even know me. Do you know how awkward that could possibly be?_

You really do find this side of him quite charming, the Brian who cares so much about you. Of course it makes you feel guilty, but more than anything it makes your heart flutter. So you take it upon yourself to behave for the remainder of the trip, hands around his waist, leaning on his back while quietly taking in the scenery.

Well that was fun while it lasted... You hug him tighter as a smile forms on your lips.

 

When Brian enters an unfamiliar neighborhood and parks infront of a building you’ve never been to before, you start to feel confused, somewhat antsy. Was it something you did? Is he still mad?

“Babe, why are we stopping? This isn’t our hotel…” You try to meet his eyes, but he’s clearly avoiding you. He doesn’t even answer your question. Instead, he takes hold of your hand and brings you inside. You don’t complain, can’t, after the many infractions you’d made that day. So you let him drag you along, climbing a number of floors before reaching the top landing.

“I’m going to blindfold you now.”

“W-What? Why?” You stutter, the nerves getting the best of you.

He removes the bandana around your neck and ties it over your eyes. You feel his hand on your waist, his other holding yours.

A door unlocks and you step into a wooden room, the floor creaking with every step. Another door opens, and this time you’re walking on concrete; the cool wind brushing your face again.

“Don’t remove the blindfold. Stay right there,” he instructs, removing his hands on you and placing something in your hand—the red carnation.

You hear the same creaking, the same shutting of doors.

_If I lose you, I’ll ask around for the woman with the red flower._

_No he wouldn’t..._

“Brian?”

No one answers.

"B-Brian?" You call out again.

Still no answer.

“Brian!” You shout louder, panic kicking in. “Don’t leave me, p-please! I... I’m sorry! I promise I won’t do anything stupid anymore! Babe!”

You turn around and remove the blindfold, eyes blurry with tears. You don’t need to find him because he’s right infront of you, smirking, leaning on the doorframe.

“Hey gorgeous…”

“Brian!” You run to him in an embrace.

“So I guess you are afraid of some things…”

“I hate you!”

“I’ll give you another chance to think about that.” He wipes your eyes before turning you around.

You’re met with the most stunning view of Rome, spires and domes towering over buildings, the entire city sprawled out before your very eyes. As if it weren’t romantic enough, the skies were turning into a pink hue, the sun just about to set.

You stand there, speechless, trying your best to take everything all in, so overwhelmed that you can’t help but let the tears fall.

“You’ll wear your legs out.” He hugs you from behind. “You have the rest of the night to admire the view. Come, sit with me for a while.”

He ushers you to a picnic blanket, pouring you a glass of wine.

“How did you find this place? It's beautiful...” You take a sip of the drink, letting it calm you down.

“Some research. A bit of bribery… I promised the kid who lives here that I would buy him a..."

You were watching how his lips moved the entire time, and they moved like they were begging to be kissed. And so you did, not needing to hear more from him, but instead wanting to show him how thankful you were.

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted Brian. Thank you... I’ll never forget Rome.”

He pushes you down onto the blanket, and kisses you, slow and gentle, exactly like he was getting to know you, memorizing your lips, getting acquainted with your body, with all the time in the world in his hands.

“Brian, will you dance with me?” you interrupt.

“I should be asking you that.” He gets on his feet and pulls you up with him.

With your head on his shoulder and his arms around your back, you let him take the lead, swaying to his humming, to the whistling of the wind. Your last dance in Rome.

“Hi.” You look up at him, smiling.

“Hello.” He smiles back, as you rest your head on his chest and continue to dance.


	3. Amalfi

You dip your finger inside the half-empty wine glass, bored that Brian still hasn't come back from picking out _yet another_ aged wine from down in the cellar.

The both of you have been looking forward to this trip to Southern Italy. You, to bask under the sun, take in the sweeping scenery the idyllic coastal towns have to offer, tick off the town from your places-to-see-before-you-die list. While Brian... Well he wants to talk business with a family friend, curious about what it takes to start a winery.

It didn't come as a surprise that Brian would actually show interest in starting a business--it must somehow run in the family--but rather, it's the fact that the Kang's had connections all the way in Italy, that surprised you.

The compromise hadn't been bad at all, you were booked at a well-known winery overlooking the Mediterranean Sea, promised by the owner privacy for a few days.

Imagine what the two of you could do with a whole vineyard all to yourselves!

But it seems like you'll be left to your own imagination, because all that Brian has ever done since you'd arrived was to gush over the selection of wines, letting you have a taste of the reds and white, of the vintage ones and how it differs from the newly bottled ones.

"Smell it Y/N." "Swirl it in your mouth." Blah, blah, blah. And then he'd get up and leave you to search for another bottle.

You lift your finger from the glass and place it to your lips, trying to decipher the taste, just like how Brian would. Intense. Grassy? Whatever it is, it leaves a bitter taste on your mouth.

You heave a sigh.

This trip is turning out rather sourly...

You'd rather go back to your room and seduce him into making love with you. Or, you could suck him off and make him happy. Anything! You've had enough of this wine tasting.

Eye closed, you're sucking on your finger before you know it, mind wandering far away.

How you wish it were Brian's--

"Y/N?" Brian wakes you up from your reverie, his hand on your wrist.

"B-Babe…" You quickly remove your finger from your mouth, discreetly wiping the saliva off your dress. "I-I…"

He smirks, dipping two fingers into the wine glass he's carrying and bends over the table, placing his fingers infront of you.

You stare at his dark red tinged digits, heart threatening to burst.

"Go on, this wine has been aged to perfection. Taste it."

He presses his fingers to your lips and you open up as if in a trance, the bittersweet taste of wine spreading on your tongue, as he pushes his fingers deeper into your mouth.

You slowly begin sucking on it, looking into his eyes all the while, watching how he licked and bit his lips as your tongue slid around his fingers. He suddenly pushes farther in, presses down on your tongue, making you gag a bit, but it only challenges you to pleasure him even more, sucking on his fingers harder, both hands now on his wrist. 

A pleased look on his face, Brian pulls his hand away and takes a sip of wine before grabbing your nape and pressing his lips to yours. It catches you off guard when wine begins pouring into your mouth, almost choking, but you adjust, parting your lips, relaxing your throat, and gulping down the remainder of the wine from his mouth.

You get up off your seat, eager to play this game he's started. You copy his actions, grabbing the glass nearest you and taking a mouthful, but instead of pouring it into his mouth, you spill it on him on purpose, letting the wine trickle down his chin and flow through his neck, soaking his white shirt, his muscular chest becoming visible. Unsatisfied with your work, you grab the bottle of wine and pour it all over his body, his shirt clinging to his body revealing the ripples of his abs.

"That's better." You smack your lips together.

“Y/N, what the f-”

Before he finishes his sentence, you plunge your tongue into his mouth, letting him have his own taste of the glasses of wine he’s been letting you have.

Your tongues fought for dominance, Brian trying to give it to you, but you refused, plunging your tongue in and out his mouth, creating a sexual rhythm that’s making him go all hard, his growing member prodding your stomach. You get on your toes and rub yourself against it, get it as close to your aching core as you possibly can. You whine against his mouth, legs wobbling as you begin to tire, but there're suddenly palms beneath your thighs, Brian lifting you up. You don't hesitate, grabbing his shoulders and supporting yourself as you straddled his hard-on, making sure it's perfectly aligned to your clit.

God you just love this part of him! No words needed. He just always goddamned knows--knows what you need and knows exactly how to give it to you.

You humped him in earnest, not caring that the two of you were still fully clothed. The rough fabric of his jeans making the sensation all the more arousing; Brian squeezing your thighs every so often, as he sucked on your tongue as far as it could go, all the more erotic.

He grabs your hair and pulls your head back with it, untangling your tongues, only to kiss you seductively, licking and nibbling your lips, bitting on it before letting it go with a snap. Your cries of pleasure resonate through the room, as the both of you kept going at it.

Every now and then, Brian's hand would slide downwards to cup your breast, squeezing it painfully, making you gasp for air. His lips would attack you at the same time, his tongue dancing with yours, plunging it into the deep recesses of your mouth, making you growl, a rambling in your chest at this very primal act.

Just when you feel like your tongue might come off from all the sucking, you detach your lips from his and begin licking his neck, the taste of wine still evident on it. You grab his hair, as he did yours, and tilt his head to the side, desperate to gain better access to it. You licked on any surface your tongue could reach, sucking here and there, tasting a mix of red wine and the scent that's solely Brian's. It was making you so heedy your hand crept down to his chest and pinched on his nipple through his wet shirt.

"Fuck!" he grunts, his whole body stiffening, his arms flexing, his hard-on pushing harder on you. "Fuck, Y/N!" He bucks again as you twist his aching nipple.

You were so caught up with what you were doing, that it startles you when a gush of cold air hits you from underneath, but you didn't have time to think, Brian having swiped your lace panties aside, and already lifting you just enough to sit you on his throbbing dick.

You throw your head back, as you accomodate his girth, the act so deliciously consuming you, his velvety hotness pulsing inside of you. You try to go back where you left off, but Brian had other things in mind. Holding onto you, he begins ramming himself in and out of you, his member fully sheathing in your womanhood before he pulls it out halfway, and then pushes it back in all the way. He doesn't stop, the cycle repeating, the tip hitting that spot that would make you cry out over and over again, making you whimper and beg, your climax within your reach.

You continue to ride him, Brian thrusting a few more times, until he stops and unexpectedly pulls out.

You whine, desperately wanting to come, but he has other plans. He throws you on the sofa, the leather creaking as you land. He undresses you with urgency, before flipping you over and pushing your head to the back of the seat, both your arms dangling off the edge as well. You attempt to prop yourself up, but he slaps your ass, making you fall back down.

"Brian!" you cried out his name, so needy, so full of lust. "Please!"

You feel the sofa dip, Brian crouching over you, his wet chest pressed on your back. "I love it when you beg..." He chuckles in your ear, a humming in his chest as he inserts two fingers inside of you.

With his fingers buried deep, he gets back on his feet. You groan, moving your hips. It was a tight fit, but the moment his fingers move you lose your sanity. You scramble for something to hold on to, clawing at the upholstery, unable to find purchase, moaning instead, as pleasure filled your entire being. With every push, every curl of his fingers, your body would buck, your nipples rubbing on the leather, keeping you more aroused than you already were, imagining it were Brian's fingers playing with your hard buds as his other digits scissored your pussy.

"Enough! Enough!" you finally scream, brought over to the edge as he curls his fingers once again, but he just laughs. He turns you over to face him, kissing you dab smack on the lips before dragging you to the edge of the sofa.

Your pussy throbbed in anticipation. You watch as Brian gets on his knees infront of you, spreading your legs as wide as it can get.

"BRIAN!" you scream as his wet hot tongue, swipes the length your folds.

You shiver, shutting your eyes tight, muffling your cries of pleasure with your fist. You couldn't help but let your other hand grab onto his hair, which he quickly untangles, pinning your wrist on the sofa, leaving your hand writhing, fingers scrabbling at nothing.

An expert lover, Brian licks your clit back and forth, plunging his tongue in your soft inner walls before sucking vigorously on that soft outer flesh, his hands transferring to your thighs keeping them open as you began trembling, resisting, wanting to clamp down on his head. One final suck and you throw your head back, back straining, screaming, squirting your juices all over his face; your entire body quivering as you came.

Having given you the satisfaction you've been wanting all day, Brian plunges his dick inside of you one last time and latches onto you breasts, sucking as he humped his way to completion. 

 

"Babe, we were supposed to drink this on the yacht you know?"

"On the what?" You stopped putting on your clothes to look up at Brian, who was inspecting an almost empty wine bottle in the light.

"I was thinking steak, red wine, dinner into the sunset... on the yacht I rented."

"Oh my god, Brian! A yacht?!" You chuckled in disbelief. He's at it again, spoiling you without end.

"I figured it would make you happy." 

You walk up to him, still half naked, without a care in the world, comfortable as you are around him. You take the bottle from his hand and put it back down the table, taking both his hands to wrap around your back instead. You rest your head against his chest, feeling him through his shirt; Brian ever so sweetly kissing the top of your head.

"Even without the yacht, even if we don't have wine for dinner, even if we didn't have any of this... as long as I'm with you Brian. You're reason enough for my happiness."


End file.
